


Gentle With Your Touch

by orphan_account



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Kozume Kenma, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He trails off, and all three of them look at Kenma. He can see the interest in their eyes, the lust darkening them, and he blushes to realize that he can have any effect on them at all, much less this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Three fics in two days and they're all bokuakakuroken this is no coincidence I am inspired

Kenma's head nearly hits the wall in frustration.

 

This game is kicking his ass, and he is not particularly fond of that.

 

"You alright, kitten?" Kuroo asks, almost absentmindedly, resting his head on Kenma's lap. 

 

"Yes," Kenma sighs. "Just the game."

 

"Aw," Bokuto says, crawling up on the bed to see Kenma's screen. "Is it too hard?"

 

"No," Kenma says. "Just a bit difficult."

 

"Perhaps if you played in a different position," Akaashi suggests. "Like laying on your stomach."

 

"You just want to look at his ass," Kuroo points out, which Akaashi doesn't actually object to, effectively proving Kuroo completely right.

 

"Can I not finish this game in peace?" Kenma asks, glaring slightly at his lovers. Kuroo just smirks, Akaashi looks pensive, like he's actually considering answering the question, and Bokuto shrugs.

 

"To be fair," Bokuto says. "It's a nice ass."

 

"You're all perverts," Kenma says, as though he isn't at least vaguely interested. He isn't usually one for sex, but today, it might at the very least be something to take out his frustrations.

 

Besides, Kuroo's head _is_ in his lap, and Kenma can't pretend that doesn't bring up pleasant memories.

 

"There's no pressure," Akaashi says. "But if you are interested..."

 

He trails off, and all three of them look at Kenma. He can see the interest in their eyes, the lust darkening them, and he blushes to realize that he can have any effect on them at all, much less this.

 

Kenma firmly shuts his game off, since it's saved to before the stupid boss battle, anyway, and sets it on the bedside table.

 

"Please," He says, not begging, just asking.

 

Akaashi is the first one to respond, bringing their lips together sweetly, which is in complete contrast to the way he's straddling Kuroo (as though Kenma didn't notice that, as though he isn't noticing Kuroo's groans, undoubtedly from the way Akaashi is rocking on him).

 

Bokuto, on Kenma's other side, brings his hands to Kenma's waist and strokes little circles. As intense as Bokuto is, he never pushes too hard, not with Kenma. He's so gentle, and Kenma craves that, wants to give it back. He breaks his kiss with Akaashi and turns to Bokuto.

 

Kenma kisses Bokuto gently, running fingers down his chest and straight to the line of his pants. 

 

"Please, Koutarou," He says. "Please."

 

And Bokuto knows what he's asking, moans, and nods. Kenma moves, ignoring Kuroo's protest (which is quickly quieted by Akaashi, anyway), and immediately pulls Bokuto's pants down, enough for his cock to spring free. 

 

It's a good size, enough to stretch Kenma on the rare occasions that he's okay with penetration, enough to leave a slight ache the next day, a wonderful ache that reminds him that he had that closeness with Bokuto.

 

It's also just about the right size for a perfect blowjob, which is what Kenma plans. He doesn't even bother with subtlety, never really does, just starting giving little kitten licks to the head, looking up at Bokuto while he does it.

 

It took a while for him to be able to do that, look at someone while he pleasured them, or vice versa. It's embarrassing, but so, so worth it, Kenma's learned.

 

Bokuto looks wrecked, and it gets even worse once Kenma takes the head of his cock into his mouth.

 

"Kenma," Bokuto groans. "Oh, Kenma, you're so good at this, Kenma, I love you, Kenma..."

 

Kenma loves how vocal Bokuto is, how he never has to guess if he's doing well enough because Bokuto will always, always tell him.

 

"Kenma," Kuroo says from behind him. "Do you mind if I..."

 

He trails off, but cups gently at Kenma's hips, and Kenma knows exactly what Kuroo wants. Most days, it's a bit too much, but today, today it sounds wonderful.

 

"Yes," Kenma says, once he's pulled off Bokuto's cock. "Yes, Kuro, _please_..."

 

He can hear Kuroo's chuckles as he pulls off Kenma's boxers (which is all he'd been wearing, that and a baggy sweater that was probably Bokuto's, originally, since clothes were a lot of effort for a day inside), gently, so gently, because that's how it was with Kuroo, when Kuroo knew how tough it was for Kenma to be okay with it at all.

 

Kuroo laps delicately at Kenma's slit, and Kenma moans, going back down and swallowing as much of Bokuto's cock as he can. Bokuto groans, keeps muttering words of praise and affection, as Kuroo gets braver and Kenma keeps moaning around Bokuto's cock.

 

"Beautiful," Akaashi says, off to the side, teasing at his own cock and reaching forward to play with Kenma's clit. Kenma almost yelps at that, nearly sobbing as he pulls of Bokuto's cock and strokes just the way he knows that Bokuto likes, licking at the head of his cock all the while.

 

Bokuto comes not long after he starts that, already so close, and Kenma doesn't really mind that some of it lands in his mouth, or that he'll have to clean off his face, because it means he gave Bokuto that much pleasure, which is something he cherishes.

 

Kenma isn't far behind Bokuto, coming just from Kuroo's tongue probing inside of him and Akaashi's gentle circling. He cries out, wordless, and Kuroo keeps licking, gently, until Kenma starts to pull away.

 

He leaves, then, moves and kisses Akaashi, deeply, while Bokuto holds Kenma close to him. They watch as Kuroo and Akaashi stroke each other, moaning into each other's mouths, both desperate for release and getting it in less than a minute, painting their hands and stomachs white.

 

They all take a moment, afterwards, to catch their breath, to bask in the post-sex high, before Kenma wrinkles his nose.

 

"I need to wash my face," He says, wiggling out of Bokuto's arms. Kuroo laughs gently, and Akaashi stands, following Kenma.

 

"I'll help you," Akaashi says, and Kenma nods. As they leave, Bokuto and Kuroo shamelessly watch them go, then turn to each other and grin.

 

"We got lucky, man," Kuroo says.

 

"Really lucky," Bokuto agrees, leaning in for a quick kiss.

 

In the bathroom, Kenma stands still while Akaashi gently wipes his face clean with a warm, damp cloth, murmuring his thanks afterwards. Akaashi quietly accepts them with a small kiss, just lips brushing and catching, just a taste of what just happened, but full of love.

 

They go back to the bedroom and curl up with Bokuto and Kuroo, content to sleep in the warmth of their lovers' arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are fun, comments are great, find me on tumblr at:
> 
>  
> 
> [pennamepersona](http://www.pennamepersona.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A375K8Q)


End file.
